


Проступок

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: ...or with something like happy ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Original Female Character, Pars' Year: 301, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ширин опекала её с момента появления в поместье. Рассказывала и подсказывала, что стоит делать, а чего следует опасаться. Берегла, как могла. Только от взгляда господина не уберегла – и вот она, расплата».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проступок

      Узнав о том, что случилось с Зулейхой, Ширин проплакала всю ночь. Наутро вокруг глаз расплылись жуткие красные пятна, настолько огромные, что Омид, управляющий, поначалу даже запретил ей покидать комнату, чтобы не испугать хозяев. Уж очень было похоже на болезнь.  
      Но потом оказалось, что другие слуги – что вольные, что рабы – боялись приближаться к госпоже после того, как та разбила блюдо с фруктами о голову бедняжки Паризы, и Омид опять вернулся к Ширин.  
      – Хватит бездельничать! – рявкнул он, и Ширин покорно поднялась, цепенея, не чувствуя ног. – Иди к Ней, убери, вымой пол. И не трясись. Ты сейчас так уродлива, что она тебя не тронет.  
      Деваться было некуда, Ширин взяла веник, совок и ведро с тряпкой, отправилась в господскую спальню. Госпожа была не в духе со вчерашнего вечера: била посуду, била слуг, кромсала ножницами дорогие наряды. Слуги, без сомнения, были виновны, ведь они так долго скрывали беременность и рождение ребёнка у Зулейхи… но разве, выгнав её, госпожа не насытилась местью?  
      Если и насытилась, то ненадолго. Ширин спросила позволения войти, получила его и взялась убирать в комнате, стараясь даже не коситься в сторону женщины, прекрасной статуей застывшей у окна. Госпожа тоже не смотрела на Ширин, она ждала возвращения мужа и сына, которые отбыли с визитом на несколько дней, а сегодня утром как раз должны были вернуться. Она пылала справедливым гневом, наверное, копила его всю ночь и жаждала возможности выплеснуть.  
      Ей было уже за тридцать, но, несмотря на свой возраст, она оставалась очень красивой. Стройной, плечистой, пышнотелой и белокожей. Гости всё ещё искренне рассыпались перед ней в комплиментах, а она почти искренне смущалась в ответ. Зулейха была вовсе не похожа на госпожу. Зулейха была тонкая как тростинка, смуглая, тонкокостная и будто бы хрупкая. Но она была молода, младше госпожи, младше даже Ширин, а Ширин в этом году должна была справить девятнадцатилетие. Зулейха – милая, добрая Зулейха с нежным голоском певчей птицы – была Ширин как сестричка.  
      Ширин опекала её с момента появления в поместье. Рассказывала и подсказывала, что стоит делать, а чего следует опасаться. Берегла, как могла. Только от взгляда господина не уберегла – и вот она, расплата.  
      Ширин сметала веником разноцветные осколки и не могла не думать о своей вине перед Зулейхой. Это она подарила ей ту замечательную серебристо-синюю шаль, она научила золотить волосы хной. Ширин всю ночь слушала вой ледяного ветра, и в её тело, словно взаправду, впивалась тысяча иголок мороза, а она рыдала. Потому что в неё – словно взаправду, а Зулейха с малышом по-настоящему замерзали, пытаясь пройти сквозь снега. Ширин молилась, захлебываясь слезами, и просила Анахиту Благую и Аши-Заступницу помочь изгнанникам добраться до деревни, а дэвы, наславшие метель посреди весны, наверняка смеялись над ней, перекликаясь за стенами волчьими голосами.  
Сейчас ветер успокоился, взошло солнце, но никто из поместья не посмел отправиться на поиски Зулейхи. Если повезёт, через несколько дней привезут свежие продукты, и возница расскажет, дошли ли к ним девушка с ребёнком. Только Ширин не верила, что так случится, уже не верила – и сердце разрывалось от боли.  
      Со двора донеслись голоса людей, наверное, прибыл кортеж господина. Госпожа выпрямилась ещё сильнее, чем прежде, похолодела лицом, вся словно обратилась в заиндевелый стальной клинок. Ширин торопливо оттёрла с напольной мозаики последнее пятно крови, бросила тряпку в ведро и попятилась к выходу. Госпожа, всё так же не отводя взгляда от окна, величаво отмахнулась, разрешила уйти. Уже в коридоре Ширин поймал Омид, забрал лишнее из рук, передал какой-то рабыне, а её, тихо скулящую, быстро и жалостливо погладил по волосам.  
      – Ну-ну, – шепнул он. – Уже всё. Сейчас они поговорят, он повинится, и она простит. Она всегда прощает, ты же знаешь, она добра и отходчива.  
      «Она так добра, что не дала взять лишней теплой тряпки для крохи», – подумала Ширин и ничего не сказала вслух. Управляющий тоже был добр, по-своему. Это он рассказал госпоже, кто отец ясноглазого карапуза Зулейхи, но к самой Ширин всегда относился с отеческой снисходительностью, всё-таки он был её первым любовником и оценил подарок, отданный почти добровольно.  
      – Иди давай, – Омид подтолкнул её за плечо к ступеням. – Займись делами, дурочка.  
      И Ширин опять пошла, дел хватало. Слить горелое масло из светильников, перетряхнуть постели, подложить грелки с теплой водой под одеяла – вдруг господа устали и намёрзлись в дороге и захотят сразу же отдохнуть. По дому далеко разносились злые крики спорящей с мужем госпожи, слуги ёжились и спешили поскорее сбежать подальше. Проходя мимо кухни, Ширин услышала, как сплетничают поварихи и как бабушка Зейна вздохнула: «Что поделаешь, наша доля – страдать и терпеть». Ширин с внезапной злостью укусила себя за щеку и не расплакалась.  
      Она даже не успела захлопнуть окно в спальне юного господина, когда тот сам появился на пороге. Ширин забормотала приветствия и извинения за нерасторопность, но господин Шапур хмуро качнул головой:  
      – Работай спокойно, не суетись. – Она закрыла окно и поправила штору, а потом повернулась к кровати и увидела, как он смотрит прямо на её заплаканное лицо. – Дэвы тебя забери! О чём ты так ревела, женщина, что у тебя вместо глаз бордовые синяки?  
      Ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, он никогда не бил служанок, даже в детстве; только однажды хлестнул плетью конюха, который плохо вычистил копыта его коню.       Ширин закусила губу и попыталась придумать безопасный ответ, но господин Шапур всё смотрел, а у неё задрожали руки и спутались мысли. Тогда он взял её за запястья, и то ли от разом переполнившей её боли, то ли от той дурости, о которой всегда говорил Омид, она упала на колени и всё рассказала. Про господ, про Зулейху, про малыша, про метель, волков и свои нелепые молитвы. Ширин то шептала неразборчиво, то почти срывалась на крик, а он слушал, не перебивая, только щурил глаза и всё сильнее сводил к переносице узкие брови.  
      Потом отпустил её, развернулся и выбежал из комнаты. Ширин легла на бок, на пушистый ковер у кровати, подтянула колени к груди. Она не чувствовала, что поступила дурно, вызвав гнев у юного господина. Вовсе нет. Пускай она сегодня вечером отправится вслед за подружкой, а может, сразу умрёт, но, уходя, она будет знать, что всё сделала правильно.  
      Она полежала ещё немного, потом обтерла проступившие слёзы подолом фартука и взялась взбивать подушки.  
      Господа помирились и велели нести завтрак. Кажется, после – господин спросил у Омида, куда подевался господин Шапур, но тот собрался и уехал так споро, что никто из слуг (кроме Ширин, которую не подумали спросить) не смог толком ответить на этот вопрос.

***

  
      Юный господин вернулся через пару часов, без плаща и с крупным свертком в руках. Ещё даже не спрыгнув с коня, он потребовал теплой воды и молока.  
      – Как его зовут? – спросил он, передавая выбежавшей навстречу Ширин ребёнка, замотанного в меховой плащ поверх синей шали. Сынишка Зулейхи дышал – тихо-тихо, но ровно и без хрипов.  
      – Исфан. Потому что он родился в начале месяца эсфанд.  
      – Хорошо. Позаботься о нём. – Ширин кивнула. Господин Шапур осторожно коснулся пальцами прохладной щёчки. – Он очень замерз. Но она до последнего грела его своим теплом. А потом грели волки. – Он посмотрел на неё и хмыкнул: – Может, услышали твои молитвы. Грели его, не пытались съесть, даже наоборот – задрали зайца и принесли, чтобы накормить.  
      – Я молилась не им, – ...но боги оказались глухи к её молитвам. Услышали ли её дэвы? Исфан в полусне прижался к ней крепче, уцепился пальчиками за ворот платья, она перехватила его поудобнее и почувствовала запах звериной крови от его дыхания. – Но я им бесконечно благодарна. И, – Ширин хотела опять упасть на колени, но побоялась уронить ребёнка и осталась стоять, – я благодарна вам, юный господин. Я никогда не забуду вашей доброты. Даже если госпожа велит забить меня плетьми насмерть, – она слабо улыбнулась, – за то, что я посмела вам рассказать, я пройду по небесному мосту и у трона святых покровителей буду молить их о милости для вас. И для вашего брата.  
      Он поднял её лицо за подбородок, и она впервые увидела, как ярко могут сверкать его вишнёво-карие глаза.  
      – Она больше и пальцем не тронет ни тебя, ни его, – спокойно и уверенно сказал Шапур. И Ширин поверила.


End file.
